PC Gamer Issue 251
This magazine was dated April 2013 and priced at £5.99. Monitor Torment returns - Chris Thursten - 1½ pages (6-7) :Spiritual sequel to the legendary Planescape: Torment gears up for a Kickstarter campaign. Wreck-It Ralph is a victory for gaming - Tom Francis - 1 page (8-9) :Disney's latest snimated movie is a much-needed love letter to videogames Incoming: The Year Ahead - 1 page (10-11) The Spy - 1 page (12) Mod brings VR to Half-Life 2 - Tom Senior - (13) :DIY virtual reality gear leads the charge Special Report: Running out of Gas - Tom Francis - 2 pages (14-15) :Gas Powered's bankruptcy scare shows brutality of mid-budget game market. Previews Wildstar - Chris Thursten - 4 pages (16-19) Wargame: AirLand Battle - Craig Pearson - 2 pages (20-21) East vs. West - Graham Smith - 1 page (22) Command & Conquer - Craig Pearson - 2 pages (24-25) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist - Jon Blyth - 1 page (26) Europa Universalis IV - Graham Smith - 1 page (28) GRID 2 - Craig Owens - 2 pages (30-31) Death Inc - Phil Savage - 1 page (32) Features Into the Wilds - Tom Senior - 6 pages (36-41) :Bigger and bloodier, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt strives to become the best dark fantasy RPG ever. Ship Shape - Craig Owens - 4 pages (44-47) :Get your swashes buckling and timbers shivering in anticipation of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Clash and Burn - Tom Francis - 4 pages (48-51) :Playing Divinity: Dragon Commander reveals a complex mix of politics, strategy, tactics and action. Make your games last longer - Richard Cobbett - 6 pages (52-57) :Forty of Steam Workshop's greatest mods for your favourite games, installed with a single click. Giftageddon - PlanetSide 2 - 1 page (66) Send (Letters) - 2 pages (68-69) PC Gamer Network: Play - 2 pages (70-71) Reviews Re-Releases The Hard Stuff SSD's - Dave James - 5 pages (115-119) :Prices are steadily dropping but which SSD is worth your cash? Reviews The PC Gamer Budget Rig - 1 page (122) The battle for your living room - Dave James - 1 page (124) :It's Nvidia vs Valve as the Steam Box butts heads with Project Shield. Extra Life "I grab the Drake Sword with both hands and leap after them" - Chris Thursten - 1⅓ pages (126-127) :Making friends and impaling people in Dark Souls: Prepare to Die "I've turned my fists into flaming balls of rock and I'm punching" - Tom Senior - ⅔ page (127) :The absurdity of Devil May Cry's boss battles. "My latest discovery is a can gun: it's a gun made from a can" - Tom Francis - 1 page (128) :Tom gets himself into a tight spot in indie survival horror Teleglitch. "My rival is called 'Starbuck-Man'" - Evan Lahti - ½ page (129) :Evan meets his nemesis in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. "It made me realise how much fun I can have when I'm losing" - TJ Hafer - ½ page (129) :TJ is still trying to beat FTL, and doesn't really mind. Top 10 Downloads - 4 pages (130-133) Update: Good Morrow - Richard Cobbett - 2 pages (134-135) :Morrowind Overhaul 3.0 adds polish to Wardenfell. How to...Know your strengths and pick the right hero in DotA 2 - Duncan Geere - 2 pages (136-137) :Mastering the fine art of creating a balanced team. Reinstall: Imperalism 2 - Tim Stone - 2 pages (138-139) Diary: Playing the Game of Thrones - Rich McCormick - 4 pages (140-143) :Staying alive in Crusader Kings II Westeros. Must Play - 1 page (144) External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Other Credits Associate Editor :Rich McCormick Production Editor :Tony Ellis Section Editor :Tom Francis Web Editor :Marsh Davies Art Editors :Tom Strike, Julian Dace News Editor :Tom Senior Video Editor :Chris Thursten Contributors :Tim Stone, Richard Cobbett, Dave James, David Lyttleton, Jon Blyth, Andy Kelly, Craig Owens, Duncan Geere, James Archer, Phil Savage, David Valjalo, Ben Griffin, Evan Lahti, TJ Hafer, Jonathan Morcam, Matthew Thrower, Nathan Brown, Nathan Ditum, Tom Sykes, Andy McGregor, Rick Lane, Cassandra Khaw Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews